Exorcists and Shinigami
by Hikaru2322
Summary: Light Yagami is the new Shinigami King. When he stumbles upon the Black Order, he decides to have some fun. Yullen and minor AllenXLenalee. Also contains one-sided MisaXLight.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTE!!!!!!!!!

Hello, Hikaru here! Just as a word of warning, this fanfic starts off eerie, then gets ridiculously funny/random, then gets a little sad. Just letting ya know before you start! Enjoy this fanfiction of which I do not own these animes/mangas no matter how many eyelash wishes I wish! ^^

* * *

_Despair………………………_

She lost him. He died. Misa never lost her memories of the Death Note. She lied for Light's sake. She even still has she shinigami eyes. But Light was dead. Defeated by Near in the Yellow Box Warehouse. Misa's lonely days were filled with tears and sorrow.

"Do you want me to resurrect him?" A strange fat man asked. He had a top hat and was ridiculously overweight. But Misa didn't joke or make fun of him like she usually would. Greif had taken away her fun personality.

"You can bring him back?" Tears welled up in her eyes. But they were from happiness. Not sadness.

"But of course. With this special body." A skeleton appeared out of thin air. "All you have to do is call our your beloved's name."

"Light!"

* * *

The Death Note lied. People who have used the Death Note and died do not go to nothingness. Some do, some don't. The select few become shinigami. Seldom few of those chosen ones remember their human lives. It depends on how many people they have killed. Human lives in exchange for memories. Light Yagami was one of the few that remembered.

He was such a powerful shinigami. So powerful, that he retained his human appearance. It shocked every shinigami in the Shinigami Realm. Even the King. That power became something to fear. But he didn't reclaim his responsibilities as Kira. His time in the human world had come and gone. But not in the Shinigami Realm. Light Yagami was the new Shinigami King.

"Misa, you fool." He watched the girl who loved him more than anything in the whole world try to call him back from the supposed land of the dead. Too bad he was far from it.

* * *

"Argh! Why isn't this working?!" The Millennium Earl's cheerful demeanor was gone. Replaced with a maddening rage.

"Huh? What?" This man had lied to her. But she was too scared to say anything.

"No matter. I'll just have to kill you! 3" He chirped. Monsters by the name of Akuma appeared. At least 20 level 1s and a few level 2s poised their guns at the blonde idol.

"Fire!" The Earl yelled. Misa screamed for help but no one called back. Or so the Earl had hoped.

* * *

"Misa!" Light leapt out of his chair from which he was previously sitting in.

"Are you going to help her?" Ryuk never left the new-found King's side. "You know that it won't work. The Death Note that is. The Note can't kill those machines since they're already dead. You can't see that fat man's name either. Do you actually _care_ about her?" The clown faced Shinigami chuckled. Light couldn't help but think that the other shinigami was taunting him.

* * *

A white blur leapt in front of Misa and deflected the oncoming bullets.

"Are you okay?" A fifteen-year old boy was her savior. But he had white hair like an old man and a scar running over his left eye. A large monocle was covering said eye. It resembled that of a shinigami's eye. But Misa couldn't stop staring at the claw for his left arm.

"I-I think so." She managed to spit out. Another person with a sword had already killed the monstrous machines. He had long navy colored hair tied in a ponytail. The pair was wearing matching black and red coats.

"Allen Walker!" The fat man yelled. "Once again, you have meddled with my plans. You wound me so. 'Till next time!" With that, the mysterious man with the top hat disappeared into thin air.

"Damn! That bastard! Just when we had him!" The man with the ponytail cursed.

"Um. Excuse me." Misa spoke. "C-can you please tell me what's going on?"

"My name is Allen Walker and this is Yu Kanda." The boy with the white hair introduced the two. His arm was back to normal and he wasn't wearing a white cloak/cape either.

"We're exorcists of the Black Order. That was the Millennium Earl. He came to use your deceased friend or relative's soul to make and Akuma." He explained.

"Akuma?"

"One of those machines that attacked you." Kanda glared at Misa like she was the biggest idiot in the world.

"If he had succeeded, you would be dead and your loved one would have been trapped in a world of torment." Allen finished the explanation.

"Light….." Misa began to cry.

"Oh no! Please don't cry!" Allen panicked. _She's just like Lenalee._ Kanda thought.

"I'm sorry!" Allen continued to apologize. "Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?"

"No. It's ok. I'm fine." Misa dried and wiped away her tears.

"That's good. Take care." Allen smiled. "Good bye!" With that, the white haired boy and the samurai left the tragedy-stricken girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hyuk. Hyuk. Hyuk. How interesting. She was saved." Ryuk laughed.

"Black Order, huh?" Light muttered. An evil smile played on his face.

"Oh? I've seen that look before. Do you have an idea?"

* * *

A death note is something that can be made only by the shinigami king. A shinigami king can make as many death notes as he wishes. Light Yagami had just created his very first death note. It was exactly like the one that Ryuk had first given him. Written in English. Light's personal death note was just like that as well. But Light took out the fake rule from both notebooks.

"I can't believe that you're going to do this." Ryuk chuckled.

"Yes. This Black Order sounds like an interesting place." He walked up to the entrance to the human world. He began to spread his wings. They were black and resembled that of a crow's. A bringer of death. Before he took off, he told Ryuk one more thing.

"You're temporarily in charge until I come back. I swear, if a single thing has been changed by the time I come back, there will be hell to pay." He added. His eyes glowed blood read during his threat.

"Y-yes." _He's even scarier as a shinigami._ Ryuk thought. Just like that, Light was off.

* * *

"Since when did I have a notebook?" Kanda wondered aloud. He had come back to his room from his daily training with Mugen. When he came back, a black notebook was sitting on his bed. He sat down and began to flip through it.

"'The humans name who is written in this notebook shall die'? Weird." Kanda read aloud. He continued to read through the rules. "I don't know what kind of idiot left this in my room." He commented.

"Quite the opposite, actually." Kanda spun around and pulled out Mugen. Light Yagami was standing behind the Japanese exorcist.

"Who the hell are you!?!? How'd you get in here!?!?!?" Kanda growled.

"I'm a shinigami." He replied.

"Shinigami? You look pretty human to me."

"Yes. I am a god of death. The other shinigami don't have human appearances. Only me. That is my notebook that is in your possession now."

"You expect me to believe that load of shit?" Kanda wasn't an idiot. At least that's what he believed.

"I figured you might ask that. Why don't you write the name of someone you hate in there? You can even specify how you want them to die." Light told him. It was worth a shot. Kanda had nothing to lose. He found a pen and began to write. This is what he wrote:

Lenalee Lee dies a slow and painful death by burning.

"Now what?" the samurai asked. He felt like an idiot for actually doing this. He was totally convinced that this was one of Lavi's many pranks.

"Wait 40 seconds. It'll happen." 40 seconds came and went. Before Kanda could attempt to kill Light, there somebody knocked furiously on Kanda's door.

"Kanda! Open up!" It was Allen. Kanda looked a Light.

"Don't worry. He can't see or hear me unless he touches the death note." Light warned. Kanda quickly shoved the killer notebook into a random drawer and opened the door.

"What happened?" Allen was in tears.

"It's terrible! There was a horrible lab accident and Lenalee was burned to death!" he cried. "I don't know what to do! I loved her!" _What? Was it the death note?_ Kanda thought. The Japanese samurai pulled the younger into a warm embrace.

"It'll be okay." He assured.

* * *

"I don't want this." Kanda told the shinigami the next day.

"Why?" Light asked.

"There was only one person whom I wanted out of the way and she's gone." Kanda handed the notebook back to Light. "I relinquish ownership of this death note." Kanda's memories of the death note were gone now. It was time for Light to look for another victim.


	3. Chapter 3

Komui Lee and Yu Kanda are two people who should never possess a death note. Komui was the new owner of said note. He grieved for the loss of his younger sister.

"You mean to tell me that somebody wrote my beloved Lenalee's name in the Death Note?!!?!" Komui was furious. Kanda had actually been smart for once and had pulled out and burned the piece of the death note that he had used to kill Lenalee. Just in case somebody would recognize his handwriting.

"Yes. Although I cannot tell you who it was." Becoming a shinigami had made Light understand the benefits of not picking sides during conflicts.

"Hmm. Then I shall find and punish whomever did this!" the mad scientist proclaimed and headed to the cafeteria where everybody was having breakfast. When he arrived, Allen and Kanda were acting like total love birds. Komui had no reason to suspect Kanda considering the fact that Allen and Lenalee had kept their relationship a secret from her crazy brother. Komui scanned the room until his eyes finally rested on Chaoji.

The fat exorcist had a habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. A lot.

"I don't think that she was much of a loss. She was a weak exorcist." Like he was one to talk. "She was a total bitch. Personally, I think that it's a relief that she's dead." He really shouldn't have said that.

"YOU!!!!!!!" Komui came running up the table, death note in hand. "It was YOU!!!!!!!"

"What?" Chaoji had no idea what was going on. Komui began to write in the Death Note.

_Chaoji Han-Chokes to death after spilling out all of his most embarrassing secrets and making a complete idiot out of himself._

"You'll never take me alive, coppers!!!!" Komui laughed maniacally and ran out of the cafeteria. _WTF?!?!?!_ The awkward silence was broken by Chaoji standing up on the table.

"I'm a bed wetter!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. "I have wet dreams about Lavi!!!!! I want to make out so badly with Allen Walker!" Don't worry. It gets worse. "I think that Kanda can go suck it! I still sleep with a night light! I'm scared that a monster will attack me from the toilet whenever I use it! I have a problem and constantly fart. REALLY stinky ones! I blame them on Link and other annoying people I hate!" He quickly grabbed as much food as possible and shoved it down his throat and died.

Instead of holding a funeral like they did for Lenalee, the biggest party of the century was held at the Black Order that night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hm. Now that I have avenged my sweet Lenalee's death, I shall pass the Death Note on to someone else. But to whom?" Komui sat in his office.

"Giving it up so soon?" Light asked._ Shit. This place isn't as interesting as I thought. They don't have many enemies to kill._ He thought.

"Yes." Komui thought some more. "Kanda is a bad idea." Light chuckled to himself. "If I give it to Reever, Bak, or any other member of the science department, they might try to kill me." He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Komui, I brought your coffee." It was Allen.

"Hello Allen. Where's Kanda?" It was rare for the two to be apart.

"He said that he didn't want to help." Allen handed Komui his cup of coffee.

"Thank you." As Komui was sipping his coffee, he got an idea.

"Allen-kun. I have something to give to you." He said with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

The death note had been passed to Allen Walker. Komui had lost all of his memories of said note.

"I don't think I'll ever use this." Allen admitted to Light.

"Then why don't you give it back? I'll find someone who will." Light asked.

"I'll think about it." Allen stuffed the notebook in his small bookcase right before Kanda entered his room. Allen gave Light a look that ment: "Get out. Now." As the two males began to do something that even Light couldn't look at, the Shinigami started to leave the room, but somebody barged in instead. It was Link.

"Walker! Where were you!" He stopped as soon as he saw what Allen and Kanda were doing. "Dear God." He muttered.

"Link! I can explain!" Allen began.

"No you can't! I'm telling Leverrier! Now he finally has a reason to take you away from here!" he declared and ran out of the room.

"That bastard!" Kanda shouted. Allen couldn't believe this. He didn't want to leave Kanda. Ever. They made a promise to stay together. Allen knew what to do.

He made a mad dash for the notebook.

"Oi! Baka! What're you doing?!" Kanda yelled.

"Stopping him." Allen quickly scribbled Link's name down. 40 seconds later, the Inspector was dead.

"What was that?" Kanda asked. He delicately touched the notebook. Just one touch was enough to restore his memories. "You killed him. Didn't you." Kanda realized what Allen did.

"You know about the notebook?" Allen asked.

"Yes." Kanda avoided Allen's gaze. "I used it once."

"Who did you kill?" Allen asked.

"Lenalee……." Kanda mumbled.

"Why?" Allen asked with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe this. "Why did you do that?!"

"I……." Kanda had trouble finding the right words. "I wanted you for myself…….."

"Huh?"

"I liked you. But she was in my way." Kanda began to leave. "I understand if you hate me." Allen did not want that to happen. He quickly dropped the notebook and hugged Kanda from behind. Stopping the samurai. "What the hell? Didn't you love her?!"

"It's true that I loved her, but I love you more!" Allen declared. "Don't leave! We both killed someone we hate. Just don't leave!" he cried. Kanda spun Allen around.

"Don't worry. I won't leave. Ever."

The notebook was soon forgotten and given up.

* * *

"So, how was the Black Order?" Ryuk asked upon Light's return.

"Surprisingly boring. May be I should drop it off in Tokyo next time." Light sighed. "That place didn't have enough hate."


End file.
